The true in your eyes
by Existentialiste
Summary: Dos chicos cuya vidas parecen tener poca importancia, incluso para sus familias, se encuentran desarrollando una amistad que será su soporte para seguir adelante. En un entorno cerrado y violento donde ambos cargan con sus propios traumas ¿Podrán hacer que funcione? Resubiendo por problemas personales u/u Actualización prometida a inicios de Octubre Beta: Roppi vongola
1. Chapter 1

_Título: The true in your eyes_

 _Autora: Existentialiste_

 _Betas: Roppi_vongola_

 _Portada: Esca_

 _Avisos importantes: AU. Posible –pero ligero.- OC, violencia explícita tanto verbal como física._

 _Resumen: Dos chicos cuyas vidas no parecían tener importancia para nadie se encuentran y ven en su relación una forma de darle sentido a las mismas. En un entorno cerrado y violento, ¿podrán hacer que funcione?_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 **The true in your eyes**

PRÓLOGO [Walking alone]

 _Tengo que seguir, no puedo rendirme… por muy cansado que este, no puedo..._ ese solía ser el pensamiento de Castiel Novak, un chico que vivía en Missouri, y que a sus 10 años había pasado por cosas más duras que muchos adultos. Su madre Eva, fue abandonada por su padre cuando le dio a conocer su embarazo. De aquello habían pasado casi 11 años, y Castiel no tenía de otra más que tratar de sobrevivir al lado de su ella.

Eva nunca fue buena con Castiel, pero al menos fue la sombra de una buena madre los primeros años de su hijo. Sin embargo, cuando considero que el "bastardo mal nacido", como solía llamarlo, tenía edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo se sintió libre de hundirse por completo en la autoflagelación que llamaba vida; prostitución, alcohol, drogas. Ni siquiera podía culpar de aquello a Castiel, no es como si se hubiese metido en aquel mundo de traficantes de todo tipo por su hijo, por mantenerlo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario ella solo recordaba a su hijo en aquella vida cuando lo sentía estorbando en su sesión de vicio en turno, ella no podía sufrir haciendo todo aquello ni hacerlo por obligación, era claro. Ella lo hacía por lo que llamaba "amor al deporte".

El pequeño y delgado Castiel no tenía más opción que soportar todo aquello, ya que, si bien sus abuelos paternos le hacían llegar dinero para él a su madre, no había nadie dispuesto a cuidarlo. Así tuvo que aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir desde la temprana edad de 5 años, aprendió a cocinar, hacer trabajos de limpieza, las compras y, sobre todo, a soportar las tremendas golpizas propinadas por su madre. Crecer en tan hosco ambiente hizo de él un niño introvertido, solitario y absorto en su mundo, el tipo de niño que todos fichaban como raro. Esto aunado a la vida de su madre, la cual era conocida por prácticamente todo el condado, hacía de él un niño sumamente depresivo, un niño al que no se le permitió ser niño, sino una mente adulta enfundada en el cuerpo de lo que aún debía ser un niño.

Aun con esa mentalidad adulta Castiel sabía que seguía siendo un niño, lo sabía cuándo temblaba de miedo ante su madre, lo sabía cuándo los rayos le causaban pánico durante las tormentas y él se refugiaba bajo las mantas en silencio, pero sobre todo lo sabía cuándo las dudas asolaban su mente y no había nadie para responderle o si quiera escucharlo. _Todo esto acabará algún día…_ Con la feliz idea de que iría a la Universidad a estudiar para ser "alguien en la vida" –significase lo que significase aquella frase tan típica de los adultos– y poder pagar algún tipo de tratamiento que ayudara a su madre, Castiel podía soportar un día más de aquella existencia.

Mientras asistía a su último día de escuela el pequeño no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba al volver a casa ¿cómo podría saber lo que su madre y él tendrían que hacer ahora? Claro, no era raro con la vida que llevaba Eva, pero por su inocente imaginación jamás podría haber pensado que aquello de verdad les sucediese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 [Broken]**

Común, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir el día de Castiel. Nadie puso atención a su presencia, ya no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado todo el tiempo, aunque claro, con las excepciones que solían hacer las personas para burlarse o compadecerse de él. Ese pudo haber sido un día pacifico, lo habría sido si el día anterior no hubiese recibido una de las más grandes palizas de su corta vida.

El día anterior su madre bebió alcohol hasta ampliar sus propios límites. Castiel, aunque sabía que aquello era común, no lo sospechó camino a casa, tampoco lo sospecho al entrar a la casa, y menos al entrar tímidamente al cuarto de su madre para mostrarle la boleta de calificaciones que debía firmarle por el final de curso. Sin embargo, se encontró algo peor que su madre alcoholizada, es decir, su madre alcoholizada y en medio de una orgía. Con el miedo escrito en su rostro cerró la puerta abruptamente, se quedó paralizado viendo el suelo por algunos segundos antes de reaccionar y huir a su habitación.

Se quedó en su pequeña cama, una demasiado pequeña para un niño de su edad, porque su mamá nunca quiso gastar un solo centavo en comprarle una de su tamaño. No obstante, esa camita era buena para él cuando estaba asustado, siendo tan pequeña hacía que se sintiera grande y capaz de afrontar lo que la vida le deparase, todo esto por el simple hecho de que su pequeño cuerpo llenaba ese espacio. Se dejó caer de lado, se encontraba en posición fetal, tapaba sus orejas con sus manos en un poco útil intento de huir de los sonidos que venían de la habitación de su madre, y mantenía los ojos cerrados con firmeza. En esa posición se quedó dormido, inmerso en un mundo que, si bien estaba repleto de pesadillas, era un poco mejor que su realidad. Pero todo ese aparente descanso termino para él con una caída de cara al suelo en la cual no tuvo tiempo ni si quiera de meter las manos.

Su madre se encontraba ahí, lo había tirado de su cama. Se acercaba a él con aire de superioridad, aún en su estado etílico.

-Pequeño bastardo –le dio un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza.- no creas que no he escuchado cuando te habéis asomado –entonces Eva dejó de presionarla pequeña cabeza de su hijo y le propinó la primera de muchas patadas que propinaría ese día.- eres un maldito cerdo depravado que solo ansia salir a buscar sexo, igual que todos los jodidos hombres.

Su madre no dijo nada más, continuo pateándolo con fuerza por un rato más. Cuando se cansó, se inclinó y lo sujeto del cabello para alzarlo del mismo agarre mientras lo veía con la mirada llena de furia, tuvo colgando así por 5 minutos al pequeño Castiel mientras le dedicaba miradas llenas de odio junto una que otra bofetada, él apenas resistía echarse a llorar por miedo a hacerla enojar más y que lo golpeara con mayor fiereza.

Después de lo ocurrido, ella se fastidio y soltó un bufido por lo bajo antes de lanzar a su pequeño hijo contra la pared. En el impacto él se abrió una gran herida en la frente, pero su madre ya no estaba allí. En la habitación solo quedaba un niño herido en más de un sentido y cuya única compañía era el olor a hierro y el sabor a sal, un pequeño que como pudo se arrastró a la cama y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo lleno de sangre y lágrimas, no tenía si quiera la fuerza para ir a curarse, solo se mantuvo lo más quieto que pudo para no dañarse más y no ensuciar demasiado su pequeña cama, se quedó dormido sin más tras llorar en silencio por horas.

A la mañana siguiente Castiel despertó temprano por costumbre, sabía que tenía que dejar lista la casa antes de ir a la escuela, y así lo hizo. Juntando una enorme fuerza de voluntad, –ya que cabe mencionar que era un niño muy terco – aunada a la firme convicción de que era innecesaria otra paliza esa semana, logró dejar limpio el pequeño apartamento. Una vez terminó se encamino al baño para darse una dolorosa pero necesaria ducha, los primeros minutos bajo el agua se quedó mirando el agua coloreada de carmesí mientras sus adoloridos músculos se relajaban un poco, luego decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse, tras terminar de curarse las heridas se alistó y salió con rumbo a la escuela.

Era el último y, por desgracia para el antisocial Castiel, peor día de clases del año. Era ese incómodo día en el que, tras el estrés de final de curso y la entrega de boletas, los profesores organizaban convivencias en sus grupos. El día empezó mal, en la entrada de su aula se encontraba su profesor, el señor Miguel, recogiendo las boletas que esperaba firmadas. Al llegar a la entrada Castiel le extendió la boleta que además de no estar firmada, tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre que Castiel no había notado. Miguel se quedó mirándolo hasta que Castiel alzó la mirada y entonces el mayor comenzó a hablar.

-Castiel ¿por qué tu boleta no está firmada? –Miguel se sujetó con los dedos el puente de la nariz mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.- No me respondas, ya lo sé.

Miguel no espero la respuesta del menor, simplemente se limitó a dejar a su joven asistente a cargo del grupo mientras se llevaba a Castiel a su cubículo sujetándolo de la muñeca, ya que Castiel era muy reacio al contacto físico directo y solo de contadas maneras le permitía a los demás tocarlo sin entrar en pánico.

Una vez en el cubículo sentó a Castiel en un pequeño sillón que había en la blanca habitación. Miguel pensaba dirigirse por el botiquín a su locker, pero una pequeña mano lo sujetó por el pantalón.

-No es necesario, profesor. Me he curado yo mismo esta mañana –Tras terminar de hablar Castiel permanecía con la cabeza agachada. Se sentía avergonzado de causar tantas molestias al profesor.

-Castiel… ¿Por qué no me permites ayudarte? – Miguel se agacho quedando en cuclillas para ver a la cara al pequeño, sin embargo Castiel no alzó la mirada. Ante ello Miguel soltó un suspiro antes de acercar con suma lentitud la mano al rostro del menor tomando su barbilla con suavidad. Castiel se encogió ante el tacto, sin embargo se dejó hacer, sabía que Miguel no le haría daño, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de su profesor, trató de tranquilizarlo esbozando un no muy fructífero intento de sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, profesor. No quiero meter en problemas a mi madre, y tampoco quiero que me lleven a un orfanato –explicó el pequeño ojiazul sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos del buen hombre que se disponía a ayudarlo. Miguel suspiró un poco cansado, soltó la barbilla de Castiel y lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de no apretarlo ya que no sabía dónde estaba herido el niño. Simplemente lo rodeó con los brazos en un fraternal gesto de protección mientras Castiel se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Castiel… tu madre llamó hace unos minutos. Este fue tu último año en esta escuela. –lo estrecho solo un poco entre sus brazos al sentir el pulso del menor acelerarse.- Ha pedido tu cambio a Lawrence. Al parecer se mudarán allá. No dio mayor explicación, pero me pidió que se mantuviera en secreto a todos, creo que está huyendo de algún problema. –Castiel permanecía inmóvil con la vista perdida, en su mente contemplaba como lo poco que existía en su mundo se derrumbaba, lo único que pensaba vagamente que tenía, la compañía de Miguel, le sería arrebatada. Sentía enojo con su madre, pero no lo expresó.- Creo que está por demás decirte que no puedo ir contigo allá, Castiel. Pero tengo un amigo que vive en Lawrence, tiene un hijo de tu edad. –Miguel acarició suavemente el cabello de Castiel tratando de obtener reacción del menor.- El vendrá a la hora de la salida a conocerte, ya lo he hablado con Eva. Esta noche te quedarás junto con él en mi casa, espero que al conocerse logren hacerse amigos. Él te hará compañía en Lawrence y yo iré a visitarte al menos un par de veces al mes. –Castiel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio.- No será necesario que veas a Eva a solas hasta que lleguen a Lawrence, sé que no te golpea delante de nadie, tendrás algunos días de paz. –soltó el abrazo en que tenía envuelto al menor y le mostro una triste sonrisa.- Vamos, en la convivencia tendrás toda mi atención, no te permitiré pasar triste y solo tu ultimo día aquí – dicho esto Miguel se levantó y sujeto por la manga del suéter al moreno, entonces, regresaron a la convivencia.-

Una vez llegaron al aula Miguel paso el día entretenido con juegos de mesa al lado de Castiel, los demás niños fueron atendidos por el asistente de Miguel, y como lo consideraban más divertido que a Miguel no le dieron mayor importancia. No hubo despedidas, tal como pidió Eva, nadie sabría de la partida de Castiel Novak.

A un par de horas de que terminase la jornada Miguel y Castiel ya habían jugado casi todos los juegos de mesa a su disposición. Se planteaban ir a comer algo a la mesa llena de bebidas y bocadillos que se encontraba al frente del salón, justo debajo de la pizarra. Se acercaron a la mesa, a decir verdad Castiel no solía comer mucho, dadas las circunstancias de su vida aprendió a mantener su estómago en la requisición mínima de alimentos. Estaba en un momento de duda entre comer tarta de limón o de queso, entonces una mano le tendió un gran trozo de tarta de manzanas.

Dirigió su vista tímidamente al dueño de aquella mano, se encontró con los ojos más verdes que conociera, cabello rubio, sonrisa de lado y una hermosa piel clara y bañada de pecas cual noche estrellada. El chico frente a él no paraba de sonreírle y no despegaba la vista de Castiel. El ojiazul dejó de titubear y tomo la comida que el rubio le ofrecía mientras le sonrió, ante lo cual el rubio se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Soy Dean Winchester –se presentó el rubio.- he venido a verte desde Lawrence. –se desmontó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y de ella saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo color plata y un listón azul turquesa.- Esto es para ti, no es la gran cosa ya que lo elegí casi a la carrera… pero espero que sea de tu agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 [Reconstruct]**

Castiel extendió la mano lentamente para tomar el paquete. Cuando ya lo hubo tomado se apresuró en abrazarlo a su pecho mientras mantenía la mirada en las manos de Dean, involuntariamente estaba pensando en las ocasiones en que su madre usó el truco de darle un obsequio sólo para golpearlo después y arrebatárselo al instante. Las manos de Dean no parecían tener intenciones de golpearle, sin embargo no se permitió confiar del todo en el chico, trataba de disimular lo mejor posible aquel sentimiento de extrañeza.

Haciendo gala de una gran voluntad volteó a ver a los ojos del rubio, en esas esmeraldas mantuvo fija su mirada, una mirada que le valió golpizas en el pasado por parte de su madre, era su mirada "retadora a la vida", aquella que no proyectaba miedo, sino una enorme seguridad ¿de qué? No importaba, simplemente Castiel sabía que aquella mirada servía muy bien para ahuyentar a los posibles bravucones.

Dean no podía creer aquello, en cuanto por la mañana su tío Bobby le dijo que lo llevaría a conocer a un chico que se mudaría a Lawrence no entendió del todo el porqué de aquello, Bobby se limitó a decirle un "cuando lo veas entenderás, Dean".

Mary había educado muy bien al pequeño Dean antes de morir, por lo cual él insistió para que Bobby le permitiera hacer una rápida visita al pequeño centro comercial cercano a la gasolinera donde pensaban reabastecer el auto de gasolina. Salió corriendo a dar una vuelta por las pocas tiendas que había allí, no encontró nada para niños. Por un momento su semblante se entristeció mientras pensaba en Mary, ella solía decirle que debía ser educado. En eso ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando una idea saltó a su mente. No parecía mala idea, su madre decía que aquello, al igual que la comida, nunca saltaba a mal como un regalo. Habiendo decidido el presente que llevaría a su futuro amigo se dispuso a sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, contó el dinero que tenía. Afortunadamente era suficiente así que se dirigió corriendo a las cajas donde pidió que lo envolvieran como regalo.

Dean no sabía porque en el momento en que pensó en el chico al tiempo de que veía la gama de colores para el envoltorio sin pensarlo pidió azul con plateado, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, se fue apresuradamente al auto donde un impaciente Bobby lo esperaba para continuar el camino a Missouri.

Cuando vio las orbes azules de Castiel mirándolo con aquella actitud algo desafiante se dio cuenta, tal como dijo Bobby –el cual seguro venía a medio camino del auto al aula, ya que un emocionado Dean no fue capaz de esperarlo y se aventuró corriendo al recinto.-, aquel niño era parecido de una manera familiar y casi dolorosa a él mismo. Podía reconocerlo en su mirada, la mirada de quien ha sido herido y sabe defenderse, sin embargo en aquellos iris azules lejos de provocarle miedo le provocaban un instinto protector tremendo, mayor aun que el que sentía por su hermano menor.

Dean le sostuvo la mirada con satisfacción, aquello podía ser un duelo de miradas, o bien lo que Bobby decía que se sentía cuando encontrabas a alguien "especial", aunque no sabía a qué se refería con eso, era la opción que prefería. No se le antojaba hostil para nada esa mirada, era la mirada de quien necesita que lo arreglen y que se muriera si no fuese capaz de hacerlo con ese chico, aun si le constará una pierna lo haría.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se permitía suavizar la expresión de su rostro, esperando alguna respuesta positiva por parte del ojiazul. En eso estaban cuando notó que Miguel estaba con ellos.

Miguel, que hasta el momento se encontraba a una prudente distancia observando a ambos niños, decidió unirse a ellos, se encontraba algo preocupado por la mirada sostenida que mantenían, sin embargo ver que ninguno saltaba encima del otro llamó más su atención. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que los menores volteasen a verlo.

-Dean –saludo al rubio con un corto abrazo.- llegaste pronto, veo que sigues sin ser afecto al contacto físico –dijo riendo al ver al ojiverde esbozar una pequeña mueca tras ser liberado del abrazo.- ¿por qué no vas con Castiel a mi cubículo hasta que esto acabe? Yo esperaré a Bobby aquí y le agradeceré por traerte –le sonrió antes de guiarlos al mismo y dejarlos en él.- volveré por ustedes cuando acabe la convivencia e iremos a mi casa a seguir con la diversión.

Los niños no dijeron nada ante el comportamiento del mayor. Una vez que los dejase a solas se sentaron cada uno en un sillón de manera que quedaron frente a frente, se sumieron en un silencio de algunos minutos acompañado de miradas sostenidas, esta vez no se trataba de miradas desafiantes, más bien eran miradas de reconocimiento y silenciosa comprensión, como si de manera natural se entendieran y asimilaran lentamente.

Castiel seguía abrazando el paquete con algo de miedo en su posición casi fetal en el sillón. Dean dio un pequeño suspiro y luego se levantó quedando frente a Castiel.

-¿No quieres saber qué es? –le hablo de manera paciente y tranquila.- Te aseguro que no es nada que muerda –le sonrió al tiempo que se recargaba en una mesita al lado del moreno.

-Sí… -dijo el ojiazul en un susurro que, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido al ojiverde. Dean se acercó y tomo el obsequio de las manos de un sumiso Castiel al tiempo que lo depositó sobre las delgadas piernas del chico.

-Abrámoslo juntos –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa ante la cual Castiel reaccionó con evidente relajación gracias a la actitud y paciencia del rubio para él. Abrió el presente con lentitud y mirada expectante... _quizá este sea mi primer obsequio que no deba pagar con una golpiza_.

Al terminar de remover la envoltura se encontró con una gabardina color café claro, la cual, a pesar de ser demasiado grande para él, abrazó a su pecho de inmediato mientras inhalaba el aroma de la prenda nueva, impregnando su nariz del mismo. Dean contempló la escena con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, empero se encontraba algo perplejo por aquella efusiva reacción, se preguntaba qué tan herido y de cuantas maneras distintas estaría su nuevo amigo, mas no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a disfrutar la escena que lo llenaba de satisfacción y a su vez lo distraía de su miserable vida.

-Pruébatela, Cas. –incitó al moreno. Castiel sin dudar se puso de pie y se colocó la prenda. Dean negó suavemente con la cabeza, se acercó hasta quedar de frente al moreno y le arremangó cuidadosamente las mangas hasta que la prenda ajustó al tamaño del cuerpo del ojiazul.- Quizá por ahora la sientas grande, pero así es mejor, te quedará por mucho tiempo –le sonrió con satisfacción mientras suavemente le revolvió el cabello con una mano.

-Gracias -dijo Castiel con una radiante sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.- gracias, Dean.

Y en ese momento Dean no pudo hacer nada, sintió como lentamente todo se reconstruía en su interior. Ya no importaba más la mierda de vida que tenía en Lawrence, ya no importaba nada más que esa sonrisa que incluso había superado a la de Sammy. No sabía cómo definir esa sensación, era como si todas las finas y numerosas cadenas que lo ataban al mundo hubieran sido quebradas de tajo, ahora solo había dos cadenas, una mediana con el nombre de Sammy grabado, y una inmensamente gruesa pero con detalles hermosos con el nombre del chico que recién conocía grabado a fuego, Castiel. Dean querría ver siempre esa expresión, aun sin saber que fue la primera vez en diez años que Castiel la mostraba, esa sonrisa radiante resaltada por la mirada más azul del mundo, Dean simplemente terminó de entender que debía proteger a ese chico.

Seguía sonriendo contemplando al menudo Cas feliz de la vida con su prenda nueva, se sentó en el sillón más cercano disfrutando de sus sonrisas, entonces decidió que esas lágrimas en sus ojos no le gustaban. Castiel era demasiado bello como para tener esas cosas mancillando sus ojos y rostro inocentes. Se puso de píe nuevamente y caminó hasta quedar de frente a Castiel, el cual lo miraba con perpleja expresión y algo de miedo escrito en el rostro. Castiel se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando la mano de Dean se aproximaba.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño. –dijo Dean con voz suave, detuvo su mano a algunos centímetros de Castiel y lo miro a los ojos con calma escrita en el rostro.- ¿Puedo? –hizo ademán con la mano dándole a entender que solicitaba permiso para tocarlo.

-…Si… -murmuro un incrédulo Castiel, era la primera vez que le pedían permiso para hacer algo respecto a su cuerpo, se sentía bien, como si las piezas de su ser se acomodaran correctamente poco a poco.

Con el permiso de su amigo Dean tomo su rostro entre las manos. Lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, aún tenía la cara roja por el llanto y algunas lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, eso definitivamente seguía sin gustarle. Seguía analizando las marcas de tristeza en el rostro ajeno cuando recordó lo que hacía su madre cuando John lloraba al visitarla en el hospital, aquello parecía servirle a su madre ya que John se calmaba e incluso sonreía de nuevo en esos instantes.

Sin más se acercó despacio al rostro de Castiel, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, hasta limpiar sus lágrimas con suaves y castos besos que repartió por todos los lugares necesarios de su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 [Understanding]**

Diferente, era todo lo que podía pensar acerca de esa sensación. Había dado besos a Sammy en muchas ocasiones, como cuando lo arropaba durante las noches y se despedía él hasta el día siguiente, o cuando se lastimaba, incluso cuando se sentía triste y solo por la ausencia constante de John. Pero con Castiel la cosa era diferente. Sentía sus mejillas calentarse agradablemente, un cosquilleo constante en sus labios, y una mezcla de ambas cosas en su estómago y manos.

No reparó en el instante en que por su labor de limpiar las lágrimas ajenas con besos, sus labios fueron a parar a milímetros de la comisura de los de Castiel.

-Detente –murmuró con los ojos firmemente cerrados el pequeño Castiel, casi temblando.

El joven Winchester entendió que aquello quizá podría estarle resultado desagradable a su nuevo amigo, tal vez las cosas eran como solía decir su padre y ese tipo de acciones no eran agradables para la mayoría de las personas. Su padre, en sus perpetuos estados de ebriedad, hablaba de lo asqueroso y desagradable que resultaban ese tipo de contactos entre maricas, los cuales, siendo ellos mismos hombres, preferían estar con otros hombres en lugar de mujeres. El tío Bobby -a quien secretamente llamaba "papá", ya que éste había velado más que John por él y Sammy.- le había explicado pacientemente a Dean que a quienes les gustaban personas de su mismo género se les conocía como homosexuales, no maricas como John le había dicho al menor en el pasado.

Con esa idea en mente Dean se alejó de Castiel un par de pasos agachando la mirada avergonzado. Se sentía confundido, lo que había hecho no le parecía incorrecto y realmente no encontraba el arrepentimiento necesario para disculparse con el moreno.

-No quise asustarte –dijo alzando la mirada al moreno, trataba de sonreírle, sin embargo, era difícil siendo que disfruto el contacto que había provocado miedo en su amigo.

Castiel se le quedó mirando a la cara, aun temblaba un poco, no era que las acciones de Dean lo hubiesen asustado, sino que temía la reacción de su madre si se enterase que él había sido participe de "porquerías de perra en brama". No obstante, la visión entristecida de su nuevo y primer amigo le provocó una tristeza desconocida hasta ahora.

Podría decirse que su mente bloqueó por un momento el miedo a su madre, por unos instantes no supo de Eva, no supo de las heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, ni de la cicatriz en un costado de su frente que apenas podía cubrir su desordenado cabello. Dejándose llevar impulsivamente por algo que a su temprana edad no sabía cómo llamar, se precipitó al frente, en dirección a Dean, depositó un tímido y rápido beso en su mejilla, para luego apartarse tan rápido como se había acercado.

-No me has asustado -se podía apreciar el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno, el cual veía fijo sus zapatos mientras movía los pies inquietamente. Dean lo veía con los ojos abiertos cual platos sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, las pupilas dilatadas al grado de que el negro de ellas se igualaba en cantidad al verde silvestre de sus ojos, después de una silenciosa asimilación asintió en silencio.-

Tras aquel extraño episodio en el cubículo de Miguel, las cosas se volvieron más cómodas y sencillas para ambos, con ello Miguel se encontraba más tranquilo respecto a la estabilidad del ojiazul, aun cuando ya no estuviese tan cerca como quisiera para velar por él. Cuando vio esa chispa de alegría en los ojos de ambos mientras se veían lo supo, el rubio cuidaría al moreno sobre sí mismo, y Castiel no parecía que fuese a quedarse atrás. En la opinión de Miguel, el moreno aun sin saberlo a su temprana edad, había encontrado algo que pocas personas encuentren en sus vidas.

Como Miguel prometió, pasaron el último fin de semana del moreno en Missouri en el hogar del profesor. Bobby había regresado a Kansas con la promesa de recoger a los menores el domingo por la tarde. Eva se encontraba haciendo la mudanza de a poco para que nadie notara que estaba por desaparecerse de la ciudad. Aquel fin de semana era el más tranquilo que Castiel tendría en el poblado donde había vivido hasta ahora, era increíble, no recibió golpes en tres días seguidos y sus heridas habían sanado mucho mejor de lo usual gracias a los secretos cuidados de Miguel.

Lo mejor del asunto era que había conocido al primogénito de la familia Winchester, aquel chico de ojos verdes, mirada salvaje y actitudes desconocidas para Castiel. El chico que lo había incitado a ir contra sus miedos, a desafiar lo impuesto por Eva. Había abierto la puerta del mundo para Castiel, aunque el moreno, como muchas otras cosas, no lo diría y lo guardaría para sí mismo.

La noche del viernes, después de que Miguel los arropara en su cama para irse a dormir al sofá, Dean se giró y tomo la mano de Castiel, lo miró a los ojos con paciencia. No hubo palabras, solo el contacto de sus pequeñas e infantiles manos, una mirada que les acariciaba el alma, eso era todo lo que en tan pocas horas necesitaban para comunicarse.

A lo largo del fin de semana el profesor se dio cuenta, esos niños se entendían en silencio, no es que no hablaran, sino que las cosas más íntimas se las comunicaban con la mirada. Se respiraba la paz y comprensión entre ellos dos, incluso cuando había momentos incomodos, los niños parecían entender el silencio del otro.

El primero de esos momentos, y más alarmante para Miguel, fue cuando Dean entro al baño mientras Castiel terminaba de vestirse en el mismo.

Miguel se encontraba en la sala de estar, pero, cuando escuchó un ruido de algo cayéndose al piso salió disparado al cuarto de aseo. Encontró a Dean completamente pálido viendo fijamente el torso y los brazos de Castiel. Miguel había puesto la misma cara cuando vio por primera vez las heridas de Castiel, entendía la reacción de Dean a la perfección. Se disponía a explicarle al rubio aquello que prefería no tener que decir sobre la vida de Castiel, empero, el moreno le miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada a Dean para inmediatamente negar con la cabeza y terminar de vestirse en silencio. El profesor suspiró aliviado al notar como el rubio no insistía, a pesar de que su molestia era palpable.

El resto de los momentos incómodos fue más bien gracioso, uno de los que Castiel jamás podría olvidar es cuando el rubio le preguntó al profesor si era un ex de Bobby, ante lo que el profesor se puso rojo como manzana madura y respondió rápidamente, que, si bien no tenía problemas con ninguna de las preferencias sexuales, él no era ex del mecánico, sino que lo conoció por el taller del mismo al cual acudía su hermano Lucifer.

Castiel nunca había escuchado el término "preferencias sexuales", lo más parecido que había escuchado al respecto era la palabra "sexo" la cual, gracias a Eva, le hacía temblar de miedo y relacionarla al dolor. Motivado por aquella curiosidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, aunada a la confianza que tenía en Miguel, reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar abiertamente al respecto.

Miguel no se encontraba preparado para eso, él había elegido ser profesor de escuela elemental, y parte de esa decisión se basaba en que la secundaría implicaba ese tipo de charlas con los alumnos. Se podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del profesor quien, tras soltar una maldición, a sabiendas que ninguno de los progenitores de los niños les daría aquella charla, a no ser que Bobby y su pareja quisieran ser las almas caritativas dentro del círculo cercano a los menores, decidió darles "la charla" a los niños.

Los niños atendieron la situación, a pesar de estar sonrojados por las explicaciones clínicas, y que rebasaban por mucho lo necesario en cuanto al ámbito descriptivo, que les proporcionaba Miguel. Quizá fue una edad demasiado temprana para aquello, aunque para las situaciones que vivían los niños, parecía mejor aplicar un correctivo temprano a las ideas que sus padres habían implantado en ellos.

Por un lado, Dean pensaba que todos los que tenían preferencias que no fueran estrictamente heterosexuales, eran maricas de quienes desconfiar el 99% del tiempo, pues le saltarían encima sin pensarlo a quien quisieran sin pensar en lo demás, a excepción de Bobby, quien, según John, era del 1% confiable de aquellas personas. Por otro lado, Castiel creció con la idea de que el contacto sexual era sucio, malo y que con ello solo obtenían placer personas malas y desviadas que después de obtener placer dejaban votados a los ilusos que caían en la trampa. Ambos supieron cuan equivocados estaban tras la charla de Miguel, y a pesar de ser niños, el profesor les dijo que no debían permitir que los traumas de sus padres los estigmatizaran.

Cuando llegó la tarde del domingo, y junto con ella el momento de partir, Bobby fue a recogerlos a Missouri con su pareja, un hombre llamado Crowley. Fue así, viéndolos juntos, que tanto Dean como Castiel comprendieron de una manera más precisa todo a lo que se refería Miguel en su plática posterior a la charla sobre sexo, aquella platica donde les explicó que la situación era lo más importante para diferenciar el sexo, de hacer el amor.

Tras ver como Bobby y Crowley bromeaban, se divertían, y sonreían todo el tiempo, entendieron que sus progenitores no eran malos, sino que, en palabras de Dean, solo eran bastante estúpidos. Eva y John tenían ideas muy negativas de las relaciones de pareja, y eso era el resultado de que ellos no tenían amor, no podían asegurar si jamás lo tuvieron o si jamás lo tendrían, pero sabían que en sus vidas actuales no lo tenían y si seguían así nunca lo experimentarían.

Durante el viaje a Lawrence los niños se tomaron las manos, en aquel entonces no les importaba nada más, no importaba el hecho de que el otro no conociera las circunstancias de su amigo, tampoco que ninguno de los dos entendiera las dudas y temores del otro cuando Miguel les hablo del sexo, el amor y la vida. Simplemente importaba ese tacto, evitaba que se sintieran solos. Los roces de los dedos ajenos sobre el dorso de la mano propia les hacían saber que, aun si estaban rotos, alguien estaba para ellos, sin preguntar, esperando pacientemente a que el otro quisiera expresar con palabras lo que fuera. No lo sabían con certeza, pero lo sospechaban, lo que había surgido entre ellos era amor, sin embargo, como muchas otras cosas, ninguno de los dos lo verbalizaría por mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 [Knowing]**

Tuvo suerte de mudarse en verano. Y si lo pensamos detenidamente, todo podría estar mucho peor. Castiel no podía quejarse, su vida realmente parecía prometer mejorar con la mudanza a Lawrence. Al llegar a Lawrence el primer lugar que conoció fue el taller mecánico de Bobby, el cual Dean definía como "el lugar más fantástico del mundo". Cuando aparcaron fuera vio como un niño, más joven que él, salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Dean se apartó de su lado un momento y fue a desordenar el cabello del niño mientras lo llevaba al lado de Cas para presentarlo.

-Cas, este es el enano del que te hablé, su nombre es Sammy –señalo con evidente orgullo en la mirada y el porte. Cas solo sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sam, solo Sam –corrigió el menor y estiró la mano para saludar a Castiel.

-Un gusto Sam –dijo Cas estrechando su mano muy brevemente agradecido de que el menor no le cuestionara la brevedad del contacto y simplemente le sonriese.

Así fue como terminó siendo amigo de ambos hermanos, tras una tarde jugando entre los autos desarmados del taller, con Crowley tratando de vigilar que no se hicieran daño mientras Bobby traía la comida. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió parte de algo.

El día terminó y Castiel llegó a su nuevo hogar, le pareció más espacioso y bonito que su anterior departamento. Había una mujer desconocida, la nueva "pareja" de Eva. Castiel ya había conocido a muchas de esas como para creer en alguna seriedad al respecto, incluso hubo algunas que aceptaban la invitación de Eva para golpearlo. Esta mujer era distinta, trataba a Castiel con respeto, su nombre era Naomi.

Todo parecía ir bien, exceptuando cuando estaba a solas con Eva y esta aprovechaba para retomar sus viejos hábitos de golpearlo. Por lo general era ignorado por ambas mujeres, no obstante, Naomi siempre procuraba cuidarlo de Eva.

-No es que Eva no te quiera, Castiel, sólo no lo ha descubierto.- eso solía decirle Naomi mientras lo curaba los días que llegaba a casa y lo encontraba golpeado por Eva. Cas no decía nada, su resistencia al dolor era buena y la había tenido peor. Así que, en ese aspecto, desde que llegaron a Lawrence se sentía como en un día de campo.

Era obvio para Castiel desde la primera semana que la pareja de su madre era extraña, rara vez estaba en casa. No era como las anteriores, estar en casa para Naomi no era sinónimo de estar encima de Eva, Cas ni siquiera había tenido que escuchar algún coro orgásmico desde su llegada a Lawrence, lo cual agradecía pues aquello le daba pánico, aún después de la charla con Miguel.

Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, no para Castiel Novak. No sabía de donde sacaba dinero Naomi para todos los vicios de Eva y mantenerla quieta en casa, era demasiado extraño. Eva seguía con sus vicios a todas luces, aunque no andaba por el pueblo haciéndolo evidente como en su anterior hogar. El pequeño Castiel solía restarle importancia. Prefería enfocarse en pensar que quizá por fin podría tener una buena y tranquila vida, como todos los chicos de su edad.

Su verano antes de entrar a su último año de escuela básica lo paso prácticamente en casa de los Winchester y en el taller de Bobby. Era divertido y agradable para Castiel. El único problema que le hallaba a esos lugares era él; John Winchester.

Cuando conoció a John fue la primera vez que uso "su mirada" en un adulto. Normalmente sólo usaba esa mirada con los bravucones de su edad, y con uno que otro chico mayor, no obstante, jamás la usó con otro adulto pues temía que reaccionaran como lo hizo Eva la única vez que se la mostró. Castiel denominaba a esa mirada cariñosamente como "sapiente de la dignidad humana kantiana" –le gustaba particularmente la cara que hacían los que se dignaban a preguntar por qué los veía de esa manera al escuchar el término.-

Conoció a John Winchester un día que regresaba de jugar con Dean y Sam en el parque, todos los días solían ir a comer al taller con Bobby y Crowley, pero nunca habían visto al padre de su amigo allí. Por la mirada que puso Dean y la tensión en Sam la primera y única vez que pregunto al respecto no volvió ni a mencionarlo. Hasta que tuvo que verlo ese día. El hombre estaba evidentemente apurado y de mal humor, tanto que cuando vio a sus hijos, antes de irse a comer por su cuenta, no reparo en ellos, sino en Castiel.

-¿Quién es ojos bonitos? –preguntó el patriarca de los Winchester con evidente sorna y fulminando a Castiel con la mirada sin disimulo alguno.

Dean se tensó en su lugar y se aclaró la garganta con evidente incomodidad.

-Es Cas, un amigo que recién se mudó.- Castiel se sentía mal por el mero hecho de existir, le fue difícil ocultar su tristeza por escuchar a Dean tener que expresarse tan mecánicamente por su causa.

Impulsado por el disgusto que le producía aquella forma en que Dean se tenía que expresar ante su padre, Castiel le sostuvo "su mirada" a John, indispuesto a desviarla durante segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Tras el primer minuto, donde los hermanos permanecieron tensos debido a la incertidumbre de qué sucedería, John soltó una carcajada, sus hijos voltearon a verlo estupefactos.

-Vaya, para tener una apariencia tan delicada tienes pantalones, hijo –se acercó y le dio una palmada en un hombro a Cas.- se apreciar eso mientras no sea en mi pelotón –dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos que a Cas no le pasó desapercibida, pero no dijo nada.

Tras aquel primer encuentro John se marchó y con ello sobrevino la relajación de sus hijos. Desde ese primer momento el hombre le desagrado, parecía más un sargento que un padre. Sin embargo ¿quién era él para juzgar esas cosas? No es como si él tuviera una referencia de la paternidad a la cual apelar. Nunca preguntó nada del tema a su mejor amigo, así era la amistad que tenía con Dean, -dices lo que quieres decir. Lo que no, no se te preguntará- no obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le resultase desagradable tener siquiera que cruzar palabra con el adulto.

Tras aquel verano conviviendo con los hermanos, y viviendo por primera vez una autentica niñez, Dean y Castiel entraron al último año de escuela elemental.

Para mala suerte de Castiel, no tenía ninguna clase con Dean, y tras pasar el verano juntos se le hacía difícil estar lejos de él. En ese sombrío pensamiento estuvo ocupada su mente la última semana antes de ingresar a la institución. Hasta que llegó el primer día y el Winchester lo estuvo esperando a la salida de cada clase. Esa ocasión prefirió no emocionarse, pensó que quizá era algo de un día, pero se repitió por todo el año escolar.

Castiel desde los primeros días podía sentir como lo miraban las chicas recelosas, pero la situación empeoraba conforme se acercaba la fecha de la graduación. Las personas murmuraban sobre su inusual relación con Dean. Por suerte sus amigos, Benny, Gabe y Balthy, quienes eran compañeros de Dean en el equipo de Football Americano, fueron los primeros en notar el pánico que le entraba a Cas por la situación y tomaron cartas en el asunto. Los chicos solían bromear con el Winchester y con Cas para disimular y dar por normal las relaciones que aparentemente iban más lejos que la amistad entre ellos.

Con el pasar del tiempo y la observación, Cas se dio cuenta de que los demás tenían cierto motivo para especular. Analizando cómo se trataban él y Dean, llegó a la conclusión de que su relación tenía mayor símil con las relaciones de pareja que con las de amistad. Eso confundía profundamente a Castiel. Balthy solía decirle que, a sus ojos, era evidente que estaba enamorado de Dean. El ojiazul solo podía contar con esa opinión, no podía recurrir a nadie más, Benny era demasiado cercano a Dean como para ser neutral, y Gabe se burlaría, aun sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, ambos lo ayudarían y apoyarían decidió no arriesgarse. ¿Quién le quedaba? Pensó en Eva y el mero pensamiento de su posible reacción lo hizo temblar. Quizá Naomi podría ayudar, pero temía que le contase a su madre.

Por más que buscase, se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos y condenado a su libre elección, a la angustia sartriana de la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Su graduación se acercaba cada vez más, y sinceramente aún no era capaz de definir en plenitud lo que sentía por Dean. Jamás había querido a nadie como al ojiverde, pero también quería a Sam, Gabe, Balthy, Benny, Bobby, Crowley, Naomi… Le daban ganas de azotarse contra una pared cuando notaba que recién descubría lo que era querer y ser querido, esa inexperiencia le impedía ponerle un nombre a la diferencia de afectos a pesar de ser conocedor de que ella estaba presente en sus sentimientos hacia Dean.

Conforme pasaban los días se hizo consciente de la obviedad que estaba pasando por alto. Para él sólo importaba terminar la escuela básica para luego seguir con sus estudios hasta terminar la universidad, no veía más que una ceremonia en el proceso, un grave error. La conciencia de ello le llegó un viernes en el almuerzo, junto con una carta demasiado perfumada al punto de casi hacer que la tinta se corriese.

La carta era de April, una chica de su curso de la que sólo sabía su nombre. Se encontraba con los chicos cuando la joven le entregó la carta antes de salir corriendo. No entendía muy bien de que iba aquello hasta que Balthy se la quito de las manos.

-Wow, Cassie, tienes una linda admiradora –dijo sonriente mientras analizaba la carta con la vista sin llegar a abrirla.

-Tira esa basura –dijo Dean antes de arrebatársela al otro rubio.- te lo digo, Cas, las relaciones solo traen problemas –rompió la carta sin más y la colocó en la bolsa con el resto de la basura generada por su grupo de amigos.

-¡Dean! No porque las cosas no te funcionaron con Cassie tienes que tener esa actitud. –le reprochó Balthy para luego dirigirse a Castiel.- Hablo de alguien más, de una ex novia de Dean para ser exactos.

Castiel no dijo nada al respecto, tratando de ignorar lo dicho sobre el pasado de su amigo, sólo se quedó callado mirándolo sin entender su reacción ante algo tan trivial. Decidió que lo mejor era zanjar el tema.

-No importa, no me interesaba leerla de cualquier modo –le explica a sus amigos.- no te preocupes Balthy, si Dean dice que no es bueno para mi involucrarme en algo así, yo lo creo –afirmo sonriéndole al ojiverde para después ofrecerse a tirar la basura dando por cerrado el tema.

Tras aquella conversación siguieron con su día, todo fue normal y tranquilo hasta que se quedó a solas con Dean en el camino a casa. Desde que se despidieron de sus amigos calles atrás, Castiel podía notar nervioso a su mejor amigo, pero, como siempre, no dijo nada ni lo presionó a hablarle al respecto. Un par de cuadras antes de que sus caminos se separasen había un parque, al pasar por allí Dean se detuvo.

-Cas, tenemos que hablar, vamos a nuestro lugar – su amigo estaba serio, temió que siguiese molesto por lo ocurrido con April, así que se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.-

Caminaron discretamente y en silencio por alrededor de cinco minutos, en todo momento teniendo cuidado de no ser seguidos. Una vez que llegaron a su lugar, el cual consistía en un pequeño claro escondido por matorrales y enormes árboles en los límites del parque, Dean decidió hablar.

-Escúchame, no quise ser grosero. Pero probablemente ella te iba a invitar a la fiesta –empezó a explicar viendo fijo sus zapatos.- y yo no quiero eso. No quiero que ella empiece a colarse en tu vida, estoy seguro de que quiere algo más, hace tiempo que la he pillado mirándote –volteó a ver a Cas con culpa, pasados unos segundos de asimilación, le respondió.

-No hay problema, Dean –Cas no sabía muy bien porqué, pero se sentía feliz y estaba sonriéndole despreocupadamente.- ya que estamos aquí y tenemos algo de tiempo –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la mochila para sacar algo de ella.- ¿puedo leerte?

El rubio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes de reírse y aceptar. La tensión había desaparecido. Se acomodaron bajo su árbol favorito, Castiel con la espalda contra el tronco y Dean recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas del moreno. Se quedaron allí durante casi una hora en la que Cas logró leerle la primera parte de _El extranjero_ a Dean. Cuando fue momento de partir mantuvieron el silencio hasta salir del parque, el silencio se rompió cuando Castiel, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses, expresó una inquietud en voz alta.

-Dean, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como Meursault?

Su amigo guardó silencio, así pasaron los minutos hasta llegar al punto donde sus caminos se separaban. Castiel ya se había hecho a la idea de que el rubio no respondería, estaba despidiéndose de él con la mano cuando Dean le respondió.

-Nunca me he sentido así, cuando mamá murió… yo jamás podría comportarme como Meursault. Pero eso ya lo sabes, creo que tu pregunta es si alguna vez le he perdido el sentido a la vida –dijo fijando las esmeraldas de su rostro en los ojos de Castiel.- la respuesta es no. Quizá Camus tenga razón y la vida sea absurda, pero sí creo en eso creeré también en su propuesta de la significación propia de la vida. Y mientras los tenga, a Sammy y a ti, no importa que tan jodido esté todo, yo seguiré. –tragó grueso tras sus palabras, lidiar con sus sentimientos no era lo suyo.- ¿Qué me dices tú, Cas? ¿Podrías ser como Meursault?

Castiel lo escuchó en silencio gratamente sorprendido. Sabía que Dean no era de los que gustara leer, pero notaba que lo hacía por estar en la misma sintonía, tal como Cas hacía con las cosas que le gustaban a Dean. Sonrió y se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo.

-Mientras la razón viva, yo vivo, y la única razón eres tú, Dean –dijo al oído del rubio mientras el correspondía el abrazo por unos segundos antes de palmear su espalda para separarse. Esta vez cada uno se fue a casa.

Y así de simple, Castiel lo supo. Lo que los análisis exhaustivos de sus sentimientos por el rubio no habían podido aclarar, una conversación de adolescentes sobre el sentido de la vida lo resolvió. Pensó que probablemente era incorrecto llamarlos adolescentes, eran un par de mentes adultas enfundadas en cuerpos al menos una década más jóvenes. Dejó por la paz las cuestiones existenciales, el resto del día se concentró en dejarse fundir con el sentimiento recién descubierto, su amor por Dean Winchester.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 [Processing]**

Los últimos días de la escuela elemental corrían, Castiel iba adaptándose poco a poco a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Dean, los cambios eran tan fuertes pero a la vez tan cómodos que le parecían naturales.

No había querido hablarlo con nadie. Cuando pensaba al respecto recordaba una de las frases de un clérigo, el sacerdote Uriel, un primo de su padre al cual conoció en una de las pocas visitas a casa de sus abuelos paternos cuando era mucho más pequeño. Se trataba de un recuerdo amargo y poco grato. Cuando sus abuelos lo presentaron como su nieto, Uriel no hizo más que fulminarlo con la mirada, antes de decir abiertamente y sin vergüenza alguna: "sólo mantenemos oculto lo malo, lo vergonzoso". En aquel entonces Castiel se sintió herido y rechazado. Pensaba que él no había hecho nada para que su padre lo ocultara, aún lo pensaba.

Gracias a esa divagación, y tras un mes de guardar como un secreto sus sentimientos por el ojiverde, decidió hablarlo con alguien. Se debatía entre tratarlo con Balthazar o con Crowley. El primero era su mejor amigo, después de Dean, y sabía que el otro ya sospechaba de sus sentimientos, además de que le brindaría todo su apoyo. Por otro lado, Crowley era el adulto (quitando a Miguel que estaba demasiado lejos y a quien no quería acongojar más) en quien tenía más confianza, no porque Bobby fuese mala opción, pero no terminaba de convencerlo tanto como su pareja. Así era Castiel, cuando se trataba de él mismo pensaba demasiado las cosas.

Por suerte esta vez no necesito de un ciclo lunar para decidirse. Un jueves, al final de la última clase que compartía con Balthazar se decidió. Al terminar la clase le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que esperara, se apresuró a la puerta y se asomó lo más discretamente que pudo al corredor atiborrado de alumnos huyendo del recinto, observó con alivio que Dean aún no venía a recogerlo.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a su amigo, el cual lo observaba curioso de que sucedía. Castiel se armó de todo el valor que le fue posible y simplemente dejo salir lo que deseaba decir.

-Balthy, tenías razón, estoy enamorado de Dean –admitió con su perpetuo y poco mutable gesto serio al cual el rubio ya se había habituado.- y no sé qué hacer. No quiero ocultarlo como algo malo o vergonzoso –admitió bajando un poco la mirada ya que no creía para nada que lo que sentía por Dean fuera algo que ocultar, pero de cualquier modo lo había hecho sin entender sus propios motivos.-

Balthy, con lo escandaloso y extrovertido que era, lo primero que hizo fue soltar un gritito y abrazar a Castiel dando de saltitos. Castiel no entendió la reacción, supuso que se trataba de una especie de felicitación y aprobación por parte de su amigo. Por ello decidió pasar por alto su rechazo al contacto físico y lo acompañó en los saltitos mientras sonreía. Se sentía bien de haberse sincerado con su amigo. Tras un par de minutos de festejo, Balthy adquirió un gesto pensativo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más, Cassie? –sonaba ligeramente preocupado, confundiendo un poco al moreno, sin embargo este último negó con la cabeza como respuesta inmediata.- Bien, me alegra haber tenido tu confianza. Deberíamos hablarlo con algún adulto. No creo que el papá de Dean lo tome muy bien.

-¿Por qué? No estoy enamorado de John, sino de Dean –dijo el moreno sin entender de qué manera podrían sus sentimientos tener que ver en algo con el padre de Dean.

-Yo lo entiendo, Cas, pero después de todo es el padre de Dean, si llegan a más él se enterará eventualmente, será mejor ir despacio.

Castiel estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó los pasos que de manera tan poco usual siempre lograba identificar como los de Dean. Balthy vio las emociones encontradas brillar en los ojos de su amigo y supo que seguramente Dean estaba cerca, por lo que cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Entonces, vamos esta tarde con Crowley, seguro que nos ayuda con lo nuestro -Balthy esperaba que su amigo entendiera la indirecta.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera confirmar que se referían a su situación emocional, y como su oído había pronosticado, apareció Dean en la puerta. El ojiverde se les quedó mirando a sus amigos sin entender de qué hablaban.

-¿Con lo suyo? –inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Cosas de un trabajo de clase, no te pongas celoso, no es mi culpa que no tengas ninguna clase con Cassie –le dijo como si nada el otro rubio, con lo cual el Winchester quedó satisfecho.

Salieron los tres juntos del recinto académico y se encaminaros al taller de Bobby, Dean se encontraría ahí con Sam, el cual salía, a esa hora, de una de sus clases avanzadas a la que asistía con Gabe, del cual se había hecho amigo con suma facilidad. En cuanto llegaron Dean se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a reunir con Sam para ir a comer. Gabe a su vez se retiró a su hogar no sin antes despeinar a Sam y hacerles un gesto con la mano a los demás a modo de despedida.

Tras dejar a Dean en su destino, Balthazar y Castiel se dirigieron al edificio contiguo, el cual era gris, con inmensos ventanales, de diez pisos en total, y formado en su totalidad por las oficinas de Crowley, quien era el más afamado prestamista de la ciudad, famoso por seguir al pie de la letra lo establecido en sus contratos.

La llegada ante el adulto fue rápida, el portero los reconoció de inmediato. Llamó a su jefe para informarle que lo adolescentes lo buscaban, tras la breve llamada les dio acceso al elevador que llevaba directo al décimo piso, el cual era la oficina del mayor.

-¿Dónde dejaron a la ardilla? –preguntó Crowley sonriendo ante la vista de los menores entrando a su oficina.- Es raro que no los acompañe.

-Queríamos hablar de algo que involucra a Dean y con lo cual no sabemos cómo proceder –dijo Balthazar mientras caminaba con Castiel a los sillones que solían ocupar cada vez que visitaban en despacho.

-¿Le pasa algo al pecoso? –la voz de Crowley denotaba preocupación, a través de su relación con Bobby había llegado a tomarles mucho afecto a los hermanos Winchester.

-Estoy enamorado de él –soltó Castiel sin más, pensando que era mejor ser directo.

Crowley se le quedo mirando sonriente, no se veía para nada sorprendido. Se levantó yendo al mini bar del lugar y sirviéndose un trago de vodka y tomando un par de jugos de uva que tenía desde que los chicos habían comenzado a formar parte de su círculo cercano. Tras darle un jugo a cada uno se sentó frente a ellos cruzando la pierna, luego de terminar su bebida de un solo trago, se dirigió a ellos sonriente.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –ante su pregunta ambos chicos se miraron extrañados.

-Esperábamos que tú nos ayudarás con eso –dijo Castiel algo preocupado, Crowley simplemente soltó una discreta risa.

-Supongo que la ardilla aún no lo sabe –especuló y al no ver negación por parte de los chicos asumió que estaba en lo correcto.- bien, el primer punto es averiguar si siente lo mismo por ti. Si comprobamos avances en esa parte del plan, pasaremos a la sangrienta parte de evitar que John desherede a la ardilla y mate a ojos bonitos.

-Eso es sencillo, es obvio que Dean lo quiere de manera diferente –Balthazar prácticamente imaginaba a sus amigos casados y en pleno idilio amoroso, saltándose olímpicamente la parte sangrienta que seguía tras la fase uno del plan.

-No es tan sencillo como eso, Dean tiene que ser consciente de sus sentimientos –el mayor se quedó pensativo un momento y los chicos permanecían en silencio.- él y Bobby son parecidos… No quiero desanimarte, Cas, pero, a mí me tomó años conquistar a Bobby, más de diez años, para ser un poco más exacto.

Castiel se quedó pensativo en silencio, meditando el estimado del promedio de vida para una persona de sus características y lo mismo para el caso de Dean. Tras unos breves minutos concluyó que tenía tiempo suficiente para ello, evadiendo estimar la reacción de su madre ante lo que planeaban, se decidió a llevar a cabo la fase uno. Con ánimos renovados, se puso de pie ante sacando el pecho como hacía Dean cuando quería mostrar determinación.

-Lo haré, no importa lo que tarde, haré que Dean sea consciente de sus sentimientos. Y si no los tiene, haré que los desarrolle –sus amigos sonrieron por su entusiasmo ante una situación que a ellos les parecía más bien algo trágica.

-Muy bien ojos de animación japonesa y francesito –dijo Crowley, sonriente al punto de dar un poco de miedo, refiriéndose a Castiel y Balthy.- infórmenme de cualquier progreso

A partir de ese día, y por el mes que quedaba antes de terminar la escuela elemental, Castiel se dedicó a darle a entender a Dean sus sentimientos de manera paulatina y discreta. El rubio se notaba perplejo al inicio, no entendía porque Castiel le cedía el trozo más grande de tarta en lugar de darle cualquiera. Todos sus amigos, e incluso Sam, parecían haber entendido el mensaje, definitivamente sólo había dos opciones. Castiel iba a pedirle algo a Dean, o Castiel estaba tratando de conquistar a Dean. Realmente no querían pensar en ello, ya que, con la fama de homofóbico de John, nadie quería creer que la segunda fuera la respuesta correcta.

Llegados al día de la ceremonia de clausura, todo transcurrió normal. Naomi había logrado que Eva permaneciera limpia desde las 24 horas previas al evento. A pesar de tratarse de un pueblo algo cerrado en cuanto a la libertad sexual, la madre de Castiel y su pareja fueron recibidas con una cómoda indiferencia, lo cual era mucho más de lo que se podía pedir dadas las circunstancias.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Castiel agradeció al cielo haber hecho las cosas bien en la entrega de documentos, milagrosamente había recordado saludar a todos en la comitiva, tomar sus papeles y no caer en el proceso. Salía del gimnasio, el cual había sido acondicionado para la ceremonia, cuando Naomi le pregunto si no iría a la fiesta con sus compañeros. El ojiazul bajó la vista y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Dean llegó corriendo por él.

-Hola… soy Dean Winchester –saludo sonriente a ambas mujeres.- no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, soy el mejor amigo de Castiel.

-Naomi y ella es Eva, madre de Castiel, yo soy su pareja –le saludo la pelirroja sonriéndole amablemente.

Dean trató de disimular la sorpresa por la relación entre ambas mujeres, logró que la voz de Bobby en su cabeza diciendo "amor es amor sin importar que" le ganara a la de John. Sonrió y se dirigió a ambas, pues a su modo de entender, ambas eran para Cas lo que para él eran Bobby y Crowley. Castiel sólo observaba la escena en silencio, trataba de no hacer nada que pudiera afectar la poca estabilidad de Eva, aun con Naomi allí.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Castiel? Nuestros amigos nos esperan para la fiesta. Prometo regresarlo entero y antes de las 10 pm –dijo el rubio mostrando su sonrisa más radiante para convencer a las adultas.

-Por supuesto –dijo Naomi adelantándose a Eva.- Castiel, si te tardarás más o sucede algo, llámame – Eva asintió sonriendo falsamente como toda una experta a ambos jóvenes, Naomi la tomó por la cintura y se retiraron en el auto de la pelirroja.

Tan pronto como el auto se perdió de vista Dean volteo a todas las direcciones verificando que todos los presentes no les prestasen atención. Cuando lo hubo corroborado, tomo la manga del abrigo de Castiel y salió corriendo. Los llevó ocultos de las personas, con el mayor sigilo posible y cuidando que Castiel no se cayera. Una vez estuvieron en _su lugar_ , Dean se dejó caer de espaldas sobre un mantelito que estaba allí, arrastrando de nuevo a Castiel consigo. Se quedaron tendidos unos minutos, regulando sus respiraciones tras la carrera.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo Dean de repente, señalando con la mano el entorno. Luego se sentó, Castiel lo siguió porque su manga seguía presa del rubio, pero no quería decir nada dado lo agradable de ello. Sentado pudo apreciar una canasta al lado del mantel donde descansaban. Su sonrisa y ojos se iluminaron.

-Pusiste atención cuando te dije que nunca había estado en un picnic –dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver que también tenía fuegos artificiales.

-Claro que lo hice, que clase de mejor amigo sería si no lo hiciera –dijo el rubio algo avergonzado y rascando su nuca, al parecer se pasó en lo de simular desinterés en sus conversaciones triviales con el moreno.

El moreno sonrió y se acomodó sobre sus codos viendo el cielo, Dean había soltado su manga al rascarse la nuca y ahora veía su mano como si hubiese encontrado algo asombroso en ella.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo volteando a ver la manga que recién había soltado.- no sé cuándo rayos la lavas, siempre la traes puesta, y es la única prenda que te he visto cuidar.- el rubio paseaba sus ojos por el torso de su amigo, no entendía bien porqué anhelaba tocar aquel pecho tan parecido al suyo en lugar de un busto en crecimiento como el de las chicas de su edad.

-Es mi favorita porque me la has dado tú –admite sonriendo con la vista aún en el cielo, sin notar la mirada de Dean.

Dean tragó grueso sin saber porque la situación comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, joder, se trataba de Cas, su mejor amigo, no de una chica por la cual tener ese tipo de reacciones. Se aclaró la garganta captando la atención del moreno.

-Comamos, hice tus sándwiches favoritos, mantequilla de maní con mermelada, y traje tu té de canela –se levantó para acercar más la cesta y sacar de ella los sándwiches y un par de termos, uno con té y el otro con leche. Castiel recibió alegremente la comida y comenzó a ingerirla con la vista fija en el panal del árbol de enfrente.

-Gracias –dijo tras terminar su sándwich y fijándose ahora en el Winchester.- por todo, incluido salvarme de esa odiosa fiesta –se rio pensando en que sí que lo había salvado en más de un sentido, por eso se había enamorado de él.

El rubio asintió en silencio, no hablaba porque temía joder la situación con sus confusiones juveniles. Desde que Castiel comenzó a tratarlo con preferencia sobre sus amigos había comenzado aquella confusión. Se sentía bien con Cas, mejor que con cualquier otra persona, él lo hacía sentir especial e importante, cosa que era difícil de lograr en Dean Winchester. Contuvo las ganas de suspirar, aquella era la más dulce confusión de su corta vida.

La noche fue cayendo, contemplaron el crepúsculo desde aquel lugar especial para ambos. Castiel sonreía emocionado ante la vista de las primeras estrellas y Dean sonreía al ver el rostro de Cas y sus propias estrellas en los ojos del moreno. El Winchester se mordía el labio distraídamente pensando en el dulce sabor de los para nada besables labios de su amigo… Joder, se estaba dejando ir de nuevo.

El rubio firmó su sentencia cuando se levantó y fue por los fuegos artificiales. Desde que conoció a Castiel había puesto atención a todo lo que el moreno quería y no había podido experimentar, incluso tenía una lista detallada, aunque ni bajo tortura china lo admitiría. Entre los primeros puntos de dicha lista, estaban el picnic y los fuegos artificiales, pero no había tenido la ocasión, ni los recursos, para llevar a cabo esa petición hasta ahora. Para ello tuvo que ayudar a Bobby a limpiar todas las cajas de herramientas en el taller. Con ello obtuvo el dinero necesario para el microscopio que le prometió a su enano nerd, por acreditar con las mejores notas de su curso regular y de sus clases avanzadas. Con el dinero restante había organizado su celebración privada de fin de curso con Castiel, y el resto lo guardó en el fondo intocable para emergencias.

Dean sonreía al ver la expresión de Castiel ante las primeras chispitas saliendo de la bengala que clavó unos metros más lejos de donde se encontraban. El rubio podía ver como las chispitas se reflejaban en las azules pupilas del menor. El lado racional de su cerebro se desconectó, cediéndole el mando al subconsciente.

-Hey, Cas –dijo para después humedecerse los labios con anticipación.

-Sí, Dean ¿sucede al… -se quedó con la palabra en la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras trataba de tomar el hilo de la situación.

Dean lo estaba besando, tardó dos segundos en entenderlo y entrar en pánico. Mierda, era su primer beso, no tenía idea de que rayos hacer. Rememorando a velocidad luz lo que sabía de besos, cerró los ojos y movió tímidamente sus labios sobre los de Dean. El subconsciente del rubio se aprovechó de ello, se dispuso a enseñarle como besar apropiadamente al moreno. Comenzó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que Castiel, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, mientras de la boca del ojiazul escapaban suspiros y sentía como se estremecía bajo sus manos. Tenía razón, su sabor era dulce, a canela y miel para ser exactos. Se dejó perder sumido en ese beso, que si bien no era el primero, estaba siendo por mucho el mejor de su vida. Siguieron besándose de esa manera dulce hasta que notaron que las chispas de la bengala dejaron de brillar contra sus parpados cerrados.

Se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de verse a los ojos, sonrojados hasta las orejas y sin saber que podrían decir sus partes racionales cuando sus subconscientes aparentemente habían procesado y dicho todo sobre lo que sentían.


End file.
